


Параисо

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [4]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Дерек столкнулся с охотниками в баре в крошечном городке на юго-востоке Мексики, и, собственно, тут ему волне мог наступить конец, если бы не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который так вовремя пришел Дереку на помощь. А вот считать ли эту встречу удачей - это, конечно, вопрос.





	Параисо

**Author's Note:**

> Моя прекрасная Лерра давно хотела узнать, как же Дерек и Дюк встретились. Дерек после пожара замнкулся в себе и стал частенько ввязываться в тёмные истории и подозрительные дела. А где тёмные истории и подозрительные дела, там всегда найдётся место Дюку Крокеру.

Параисо, крошечный городок на юго-востоке Мексики. Шумный порт с грязными ступенями, хаотично вытоптанными дорожками и бесконечным гулом человеческих голосов, регулярно перекрываемых гудками кораблей. А вокруг обшарпанные домишки, мрачные переулки и весьма паршивые бары, где мебель потемнела от времени и жира. Раскалённый воздух, обжигающий лёгкие. И столько запахов, что хочется немедленно закрыть нос лапами. Руками. Да чем угодно, лишь бы была хоть какая-то преграда между чувствительным обонянием и всем этим хаосом.

 

Дерек приехал сюда два дня назад с посылкой, небольшой коробкой, которую необходимо было отдать _лично Эрику_. Дерек всё выполнил быстро и честно (как договаривались), получил оплату (как договаривались) и планировал задержать здесь подольше, в надежде найти ещё какую-нибудь работу. Ему нравится быть курьером, это требует минимальных усилий, зато оплата неплохая. Особенно, если не залезать внутрь коробок, которые приходится перевозить. Не идеал, но для молодого парня без образования и планов на жизнь – в самый раз. Дерек даже умудряется неплохо проводить время на _честно заработанные_ деньги – он не залезал в семейный траст со дня пожара, предпочитая обходиться своими силами. Лора не понимает его позицию, но Лоры в последнее время почти никогда нет рядом. Точнее, это Дерека нет рядом, ведь именно он сбегает каждый раз, проведя с Лорой и их приёмной стаей пару-тройку дней. Вот уже третий год. И не планирует в ближайшее время ничего менять.

 

Всё идёт по плану: Дерек, получив расчёт, заселяется в небольшой мотель рядом с портом, неторопливо обедает в дрянной забегаловке за углом и отправляет в бар с гордым названием « ** _La Garganta Del Destino_** », куда ему _порекомендовали_ заглянуть. И когда Дерек удобно устроился за барной стойкой и получил наконец свой виски, он неожиданно осознает, что сквозь пелену привычных запахов (гарь, пот, дешевый алкоголь, сигаретный дым и пыльная одежда) до него доносится до боли знакомый аромат аконита.

Трое за столиком в углу. Лица скрыты под широкими полями шляп. Говорят тихо, хотя, кроме оборотня, их вряд ли кто-то может услышать. И запах аконита стойкий, давящий, от него встают дыбом волоски на шее. И волк внутри Дерека недовольно дёргает ушами и переминается с лапы на лапу.

\- Эй, парень. – Раздаётся над ухом незнакомый голос, запах аконита становится сильнее. – Пойдём выйдем?

Дерек невольно сжимает кулаки. Что ж, теперь ему понятно, почему _лично Эрик_ был в таком приподнятом настроении.

Дерек смотрит на своего собеседника, не поворачивая головы. Высокий, хорошо сложенный, трехдневная щетина на щеках, а глаза злые-злые. Дерек прекрасно знает свои возможности, и четверых он точно за раз не уложит, только не тогда, когда от запаха аконита начинает кружиться голова. Сквозь накатившую тошноту, Дерек не видит – чувствует, как трое поднимаются из-за столика и подходят ближе. Что ж, похоже, пришел его последний час. Дерек вздыхает и мимолётно думает Лоре. Опять она будет реветь.

\- Джентельмены! – Звучит вдруг откуда-то справа, голос негромкий, немного с хрипцой, но не услышать его невозможно. – Вы загородили весь проход к чертям. Не могли бы вы толпиться где-нибудь в другом месте?

Дерек чувствует запах морской соли, шального ветра, солнца, песка и оружейной смазки. Он непроизвольно поворачивается, подается перед всем телом и встречается взглядом с карими глазами незнакомца. Тот прищуривается, легкая улыбка на его губах превращается в усмешку.

\- А это я удачно зашел. – Ни к кому не обращаясь констатирует незнакомец и вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, облокачивается на стойку рядом с Дереком, в его нарочито ленивых движениях появляется напряжение, как у тигра перед прыжком.

\- Иди куда шел, - цедит сквозь зубы охотник, тот самый, с щетиной. Судя по тому, как рьяно остальные начинают кивать головами, это их главарь. – Это не твоя проблема.

\- Господа, - незнакомец складывает руки на груди, этот жест можно было бы посчитать защитным, но Дерек видит, что пальцы его левой руки явно ложатся на спрятанный под расстёгнутой рубашкой пистолет. – Проблема действительно не моя и бы с радостью отправился заниматься своими делами, но…ммм…понимаете, я горячо не люблю несправедливость. А четверо на одного, посчитайте сами, явная несправедливость.

\- Четверо на двоих – тоже не самый удачный расклад, парень, - отвечает главарь, но не торопится переходить к каким-либо действиям, оценивающе разглядывая незнакомца. Дерек предпочитает пока не вмешиваться.

\- А кто сказал, что нас только двое? – Улыбка на губах неожиданного союзника Дерека становится искренней и даже какой-то покровительственной, он заговорщески подмигивает главарю и обводит рукой зал. – Вот смотрите, там, за стойкой, это Карлос, бармен. Он мой хороший приятель, мы уже несколько лет вместе _работаем_.

Главарь хмыкает, прищуривается, разглядывая юркого бармена, который о чём-то весело болтает с хорошенькой девушкой.

\- Carlos! Oye, que tal, tio?  - Окликает незнакомец бармена, машет ему рукой, получает в ответ улыбку и приветственный кивок.  – Todo bien? Bien. Вот видите, Карлос – свой человек. Потом вот там, на другом конце стойки, сидит Эрнесто. Он немного со странностями, вы не поверите. Сначала палит, потом задает вопросы. Ему место в каком-нибудь салуне на Диком Западе, но, увы, он немного опоздал родиться. Вот и отсиживается здесь, в этой богом забытой дыре, где можно безнаказанно отстреливать навязчивых _гринго_. А вот там, в углу, сидит Хуан. Хуанито. Он, конечно, выглядит как мальчишка, но в душе он зверь. Говорят, он может одной рукой свернуть человеку шею. Не знаю, я лично не проверял, но…некоторым слухам стоит доверять. Сколько там уже набралось, дружище? Пять против четырех? Ну что, мне продолжать этот урок математики, или разойдёмся с миром?

Главарь охотников пару мгновений молчит, исподлобья разглядывая незнакомца. Дереку кажется, что он слышит скрежет зубов. Наконец главарь сплёвывает на пол и, презрительно хмыкнув, неохотно кивает своим спутникам.

\- Это ещё не конец, Хейл, - цедит главарь Дереку на прощанье. Дерек дергает плечами и, когда за главарём и его спутниками закрывается дверь, залпом допивает свой виски. Напиток обжигает горло, но это ощущение куда приятнее, чем предательски колотящееся в груди сердце. Незнакомец не торопится уходить, смотрит на него изучающе, улыбка так и не сходит с его губ.

\- Дюк, - наконец говорит он, протягивая Дереку руку.

\- Дерек, - нехотя отзывается Дерек, пожимая горячу руку, в нём борются два противоположных чувства: желание поблагодарить незнакомца – Дюка, - за помощь и желание сбежать от него на другой край планеты. Ах, если бы у планеты были края...

\- Ищешь работу, _Дерек_? – У Дюка в глазах загорается очень подозрительный огонёк.

\- Д-да, - неожиданно для самого себя отвечает Дерек, даже не подозревая, что ждёт его в будущем. Дюк одобрительно хмыкает и жестом показывает бармену повторить заказ.  


End file.
